


【KKL】HAKKA CANDY

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 为了我们爱甜品的剛老师和热爱给他投喂的光一老师甜品店老板K×甜食怪大学生T一个关于甜品但不怎么甜的故事...半夜瞎写der





	【KKL】HAKKA CANDY

—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·——·—

步行街中央挂起一块写着“相对论”的招牌，堂本刚就在对面的课后辅导班兼职授课。他气呼呼的跟带班老师说，抢生意都抢到家对面了，这人怎么这么坏，老师递给他一块眼镜布。

他揉揉眼睛，看到相对论的下边有一行小字——甜品汽水铺。

他还以为是物理补习班。

步行街的每一幕都可以成为景色，堂本刚从二楼的窗户盯着对面的落地窗发呆，面前窗框就是现成的画框，为他定格一幅思考的背景图。即使视力再不好，戴上眼镜也能看到忙着摆放店外桌椅的那个身影。白色的厨师服，袖口有红色镶边，黑色的半身围裙，和手臂上折射太阳光而变得耀眼的试吃勺。上午的太阳还没什么热量，微冷的空气凝聚在一起，似乎不是吃热乎乎软绵绵的甜点的气氛。

他脑海里回想葡萄糖的分子结构式，最后一个双键上的氧呼之欲出的时候，两人的目光相会了，堂本刚的注意全部集中在了那个人身上，他听到自己心跳加快。

那个老板，长得也太对他胃口了。

“小刚你来了！”

向他激情挥手的是店内唯一的店员兼学徒，江成和树。说完便掀起操作间的帘子，向老板汇报。

“老板，小刚来了，我可以走了吧。”

“什么啊，你把我当员工吗。”

因为杂志和电视台的宣传，蜂拥而至的顾客们屡次劝退堂本刚这个甜食怪跃跃欲试的心，他只能挑人少的空子偶尔来一次。就这样一来二去，跟老板店员都混熟了，偶尔还能拿到新品的试吃福利。

“今天这么大的雨还来上课吗。”

暴雨让室内的声音不真切，大家都自觉的放大了音量，低沉的嗓音震的堂本刚浑身发麻。感受着空气里的淡淡奶油香，这才把半个小巧的柠檬蛋糕塞进嘴里，帅哥老板就直接拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来，江成也端着一杯气泡水坐在他旁边。酸甜刺激大脑，他觉得自己这样轻飘飘的状态没法和人好好交流。

“唔四&#；=^*’<／‘;嗯……”

“对不起对不起——你先吃完再说。”

老板失笑，费力的咀嚼让他觉得下巴险些脱臼，“今天没有课，我是来备课的。”

小圆脸在吃过甜点后好像会发光，三角小嘴上沾着加了柠檬汁的糖霜，白白的挂在唇边。

“柠檬蛋糕今天想吃多少都有，我们准备闭店了，这么大的雨，不知道要关几天啊……”

堂本光一看向窗外，玻璃上雨水的丝线扭曲了整个世界。

“我刚备完课，主任就说如果雨下太大的话明天可能会停课，害我白跑一趟啦。”灵巧的舌尖在堂本光一的在意到达极限之前舔走了那块糖霜，“不过能来吃蛋糕也不算白跑了~”

说完又拿起一块酱心巧克力玛德琳丢进嘴里，为了口感堂本光一特地增加了巧克力脆壳的厚度。男孩子爽快咬断硬块物体的声音清脆悦耳，口腔慢慢化开浓厚的香甜，嘴角和牙齿难免染上黑色。

堂本刚像是喝假酒上头一样，咧开嘴傻笑，可可和甜橙飘进了堂本光一的鼻腔，还有让他最得意最自夸的，独家制造的朗姆酒的焦糖香气。叫做堂本的男孩脸颊泛红，幸福的笑容绵软的，正如同入口的朗姆酒。

每次看堂本刚吃东西，都让他觉得无比满足，从没觉得自己做的甜品有这么好吃，好像世界上再也不会有第二个人吃自己做的甜品能比他更幸福。

“咦？老板…这个巧……克力，有酒啊？嘿嘿嘿嘿——”

“你喝不了酒吗？”

“江成…可以让我枕在你的大腿上吗……”

晕晕乎乎的语气像在吐泡泡，堂本刚的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，眼看着他的身子就要向一边倒去。江成扶着堂本刚的手臂把人放在桌子上，赶在堂本光一的醋意上脸前支支吾吾地说了些什么离开了。

街道上有棵被风吹到的树，打在不知道哪个金属卷帘门上哐哐作响。而同一时刻，这家香甜的小铺内空气似乎静止了，他走向男孩身边，小脑袋不安分的晃动，从桌上掉下来的时候被他轻柔地捞住。温软的气息喷洒在手腕，脸蛋又软又热，他一时竟不知所措。

雷声风声叫嚣着声势，堂本光一只好把醉倒的小家伙抱上了二楼的家里。

暴雨不歇不停下了三天，学校停课，辅导班停课，整条商业街也因为灌进来的积水而停业整顿，堂本刚就在堂本光一家里呆了三天。

他原以为西点师的家里应该是英伦或者法式风格，所以当他从榻榻米上醒来时，还以为眼前的堂本光一是幻象。长长的睫毛遮挡不住眼神里的困惑，睡乱的头发毛茸茸的，像什么小动物还没褪掉的毛。在确认自己所处的位置后，咕扭着身体缩回了温暖的被窝里，两手揉歪了肉乎乎的脸颊，嘴里嘟囔着这可怎么办啊，两只脚在被窝里乱扑腾。

本根本就是只散发着奶香的幼兽，这么可爱也太危险了，堂本光一收回想要撸一把对方头毛的手。

从床上爬起来，吃完了甜品师精心准备的茶泡饭，大学生抱着愧疚的心情帮着他从楼下把食材搬上来。每一种面粉，黄油，奶酪，巧克力……他都认识。各种甜点的做法也都能说个大概，堂本光一简直要怀疑他是不是哪里派来的小间谍了。

“其实我自己做过渐变式抹茶慕斯，明明就和教程里一模一样的，但你看我最后做成了这样——”

堂本刚咂着堂本光一调好的气泡水，一边将手机递给他，照片里的慕斯蛋糕惨不忍睹——别说什么渐变式了，根本就是没有搅拌均匀的慕斯糊，直接倒进慕斯圈的感觉。没有感情，没有灵魂。

“肯定是抹茶慕斯糊的配比不太合适。”

“诶！光一先生光是看一下就明白吗！”

大眼睛在这种时候就显得单纯又狡猾，堂本光一自认为并不是越受鼓励才能做的越好的人，可现在他的身体却很想立刻走进厨房，看看自己最好的那款抹茶粉还剩多少用量。

“想吃吗？”

“想！”

还是没忍住，也没忍住揉了一把男孩的头发。

“我可以给光一先生打下手。”

雀跃的心情像手中的百香果气泡水，绵密的气体在胸腔中越冒越多，如同永不停歇的泉眼。

这三天，堂本刚靠着在撒娇卖萌边缘游走的本事，成功“骗”到了许多店里还没有的，或者正准备上架的好吃的。可丽饼，热蛋糕，曲奇……堂本光一把能做的几乎都做了一遍。

堂本刚瘫在沙发上，看看明显变圆的小肚子，再看看正在厨房忙着做热蛋糕的帅气老板，拿起叉子吃掉了最后一小块年轮蛋糕。

电视的音量很小，下雨的午后室内被衬托得柔软又温暖。堂本光一从厨房走出来，看到堂本刚又在沙发上睡着了。

也许是因为睡姿不太正确，鼻腔里发出细小的鼾声，胸腔也跟着起伏，跑来窝在他肚子上的吉娃娃像坐上了过山车，一高一低的样子逗笑了堂本光一。

“光一先生……”

原本睡着的人突然翻身将堂本光一压在沙发上，pan妞也被堂本刚突然的起身吓到了地上，摇了摇头踩着小碎步走远了。

堂本光一的肩窝埋着一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“你没喝酒吧。”

他嗅了一口，除了洗发水的香味什么也没有闻到。

“我是故意的——”

带着半分睡意的嗓音像打发到中性的淡奶油。

“什么？”

“我是故意在下雨天来店里的。”

男孩子抱着他的脖子，好像怕自己逃走一样。

“我查了天气预报，知道这几天都会下大雨，我也知道巧克力和气泡水里有酒精…但是这样我就没法回家了，就可以来光一先生家里了。”

有一句话在嘴边，可堂本刚就是不说出来，软糯的声音似是撒娇似是埋怨，唯独听不出半分羞怯与心虚，可真是个小恶魔。

帅老板不客气地捏住大学生坐在自己腿上的圆圆的蜜桃臀，电流从尾椎向上弥漫全身，堂本刚惊叫着抬起脸看堂本光一。

老板雕刻版精致的脸上挂着融雪的笑，他听到低沉的嗓音响起，“说、重、点、”

圆眼睛滴溜溜的转了几圈，三角嘴微启，堂本光一以为要听到大学生爱的告白了，紧接着却被那张嘴夺走了呼吸。

被大胆的吻了过来，浅尝辄止后却又脸红着想要逃离，他一把拉住。

“你不是问我世界上最甜的甜品是什么吗？”

堂本刚捂着嘴巴，眼里因为害羞变得湿漉漉的。

“现在我可以告诉你了——”

知识分子瘦小的手臂完全不是健身十年以上的甜品店老板的对手，后脑勺被一只手扣着，腰上另一只手将他锁进怀里。

“是你。”

这一次的吻是真正的吻，舌尖粗暴的舔舐开他的唇，扫过上颚最敏感的那片凸起，口腔渐渐麻痹了，任由对方摆布。长长的一吻带着不可抗拒的霸道，男性荷尔蒙的气息扑面而来。

“我开动了——”

灰色的大理石餐桌上躺着堂本刚雪白的胴体，身上有融化到一半的黄油，和已经液化的精液，乳首还沾着没被舔干净的奶油，两腿无力地搭在堂本光一的手臂上，身后的穴口正被进入。

“小甜点~”

“嗯唔……你不…要说了…慢一点…”

堂本光一并没有回应。

“想射了…呜呜呜呜……光一先生…不行了……”

“叫我的名字。”

“光一…光一光一……光一哥哥…”

成功挑逗让堂本刚心里一慌，堂本光一抵在最深处僵直身体，野兽般的低吼着射出浓厚的液体，射出来的力度一股股拍打在深处的软肉上，持久而有力。堂本刚本来以为自己再射不出什么了，头部却还是断断续续冒出些液体来。

“多 谢 款 待 ~”

相对论又上电视了，除了老板和员工之外，他们又多了一个吉祥物✨


End file.
